suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Imps
Imps '(堕鬼種 (インプ), ''Da Oni Shu (Impu)) are a depraved sub-species of Ogre who now currently live in Règles Aile. Background '''Imps are a depraved sub-species of Ogre who were one of the original races who left the surface and now currently live in Règles Aile. They originally arose in a distant era from within an Emnetwiht community. In order to survive, the Imps then adapted their appearance to be similar to humans and spent most of time prior to the destruction and corruption of the surface causing trouble by whispering evil words with their cursed eyes and playing tricks on people and are described to be a race of real pessimists. Imps used to have the power to charm or coerce others to their will with their eyes, however, this power has waned due to inter-breeding. In the past, this power led to an Golden Age for Imp kind where one great man was reported to have once completely wiped the pleasure and depravity out of a small country. Biological Features All Imps have a body similar to a human's, however they are not physically strong. They have silver hair and purple eyes and can grow to be fairly tall, also possess fangs to some degree Imps do though have swift legs and can use swift movements to outwit their opponent. Health Dangers Special Abilities Deception Skills Imps are not a physically strong race, however, they do possess a high intelligence and can easily manipulate people with their lies. They excel at feint moves and other deceptive tactics to take down high-level enemies. Cursed Eyes In the past, all Imps held an unbelievable power within their eyes that could manipulate and deceive people’s minds. However due to centuries of mixed genetic breeding, this power has effectively waned and currently only a few Imps can use this power effectively. In addition to its power waning, this power now has a few conditions required in order to properly activate it. Some of these conditions include: # First, having to be in a room or area dark enough, so that no excess light can directly enter the Imp's eyes; # Having to be extremely close to the other person so that the target is looking directly into the Imp's eyes; # The Imp must speak in a clear voice; and so on. Additionally, the secret truth about the Imps' ocular power has currently been forgotten by most of Imps and other species too, due to its weakening effectiveness. The truth about an Imp's eyes is that it isn't so much as hypnosis, but rather an exchanging of souls where the imp and its victim exchange a small part of their soul, creating an unbreakable connection between the two. As a result, the victims feels a strong compulsion to help the imp, feeling that they're very close friends. However, this is also a very dangerous power for the imps themselves, as the more time passes, or the more time they spend close to the affected, the more the imp's soul will be transferred into the victim's mind. If the imp loses too much of his soul in that way, the imp's mind will break down, resulting in death. To avoid such a result, Imps normally have to kill their victims after a while, as death of the victim will allow the Imp to reclaim their piece of their exchanged souls back from the victim. Currently, there is no other known way to cancel this exchange. Along with the soul-draining side-effect of this power, other side-effects include strong headaches, loss of consciousness, and the Imp's loss of their own reflection as well, due to the mirror choosing to reflect the stolen part of the victim's soul inside of the Imp's own soul instead. Furthermore, Imps can also mirrors as a medium to see and converse with the victim's own soul fragment, as the fragments hold the entirety of the victim's personality and knowledge as well. Known Imps *Feodor Jessman *Odette Gundakar (Formerly Odette Jessman) Trivia * References Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:Races Category:Disfeatured Category:Imps